The Immortal Queen's Request
.png |story = yes ||Ranking Reward |Santiclaus|Legendary Archwitch |Myria|Fantasy Archwitch |Rahu|Fantasy Archwitch |Follower Ketu|Archwitch ||Amalgamation Material ||Amalgamation ||Elemental Hall ||Event 10/15x damage 60/120% Points+ ||Event 10/15x damage 60/120% Points+ ||Event 10/15x damage 30/50% Points+ ||Event 10/15x damage 30/50% Points+ }} During this event, the new campaign map "Forest of the Wondrous Spring" will appear! ■About the "Forest of the Wondrous Spring" map Forest of the Wondrous Spring will feature the Exclusive Archwitch KETU, the Fantasy Archwitches MYRIA and RAHU, and the Legendary Archwitch SANTICLAUS! For "The Immortal Queen's Request" event, Drop of Amrit items can be obtained as both ranking rewards and regular rewards from the Exclusive and Fantasy Archwitches. ※Drop of Amrit items cannot be obtained as a reward from Archwitches encountered in the Witch Gate. Drop of Amrit items can be collected and exchanged for various items and limited event cards using the Amrit Exchange! Please refer to the Amrit Exchange on the item screen for more information. ※Please note that Drop of Amrit items will expire after 11:59 on December 15th (JST). R KETU can be obtained as a max likability reward from the Exclusive Archwitch KETU. AMRIT can be obtained as a max likability reward from the Fantasy Archwitch RAHU. 2x R KETU can be amalgamated to obtain SR KETU. 2x SR KETU and 1x AMRIT can be amalgamated to obtain UR RAHU. ※The Exclusive Archwitch SR KETU will not drop as a reward. Completing the last area of the event map will unlock a special area. Although advancing in this area will require a large amount of vitality, it will be possible to directly encounter the Fantasy Archwitch MYRIA! In addition, a bonus area is guaranteed to appear on an area of the event map each time you clear the special area! ※The Exclusive Archwitch KETU, the Fantasy Archwitch RAHU, and the Legendary Archwitch SANTICLAUS will not appear in the special area. ※Witch Gates will also not appear in the special area. The Fantasy Archwitch MYRIA is stronger than a normal Fantasy Archwitch! ※MYRIA will not drop as a reward, but larger amounts of Drop of Amrit items can be obtained by defeating this Archwitch. ※As they are both Fantasy Archwitches, RAHU will not appear if MYRIA has already appeared and has yet to be defeated. If GUR RAHU is amalgamated with the FEATHERED HAIRPIN card that can be obtained as an Archwitch Hunt final ranking reward, it will become the special GUR RAHU card. ※Amalgamation will change the effect of the card's skill. ※Please note that the skill level and any Arcana used will be reset following amalgamation. The Elemental Hall will only be available for a limited period of time during this event. ※The Elemental Hall is scheduled to be available from 12:00 on December 7th to 11:59 on December 12th (JST). ※Please refer to the Details Page for information on how to obtain the cards featured during this event. ■Featured Archwitches *Fantasy Archwitches: RAHU (UR), MYRIA (UR) *Exclusive Archwitch: FOLLOWER KETU (SR) ■Legendary Archwitch *SANTICLAUS (UR) Awakening SANTICLAUS will create a special card that possesses two skills. ■Older Archwitches appearing in the Witch Gate *GILGAMESH (UR) *DEMON SUMMONER (SR) *MEPHISTOPHELES (SR) For more details about battling Archwitches, please refer to the Battle > Archwitch Hunt section of the Help tab found in the game's main menu. This event will take place from 12:00 on December 1st to 11:59 on December 12th (JST)! Rewards Ranking Trend